The desirability of adding vapor of water, or hydrocarbons, such as methanol, to the inlet of the internal combustion engine is well-known. By so doing the engine efficiency is increased, burning of the engine fuel is made more complete, and the presence of undesirable pollutants in the engine exhaust is greatly decreased.